Where Go To My Love?
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Ada dua tempat sama dan waktu yang sama di mana dua orang berbeda jenis kelamin ini tidak pernah bertemu. Berhari-hari mereka sering bertemu tanpa bertatapan. Setelah itu dia merasakan sesuatu sejak berselisih jalan dengan dirinya. Apa cinta itu ada di sana? 24 hours 10 fics challenge. #64


**Summary: **Ada dua tempat sama dan waktu yang sama di mana dua orang berbeda jenis kelamin ini tidak pernah bertemu. Berhari-hari mereka sering bertemu tanpa bertatapan. Setelah itu dia merasakan sesuatu sejak berselisih jalan dengan dirinya. Apa cinta itu ada di sana?

* * *

**Where to go My Love?**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: **OOC, AU, deskripsi seadanya. Pair SasoSaku. 1000 words. For challenge make 10 fanfic in at 24 hours.

**Enjoy!**

**..oOo..**

* * *

_Saat kulangkahkan kaki, aku sering berselisih jalan dengan seseorang bikin hatiku menghilang dan berdetak. Siapa dia? Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu. Karena itu ada banyak orang berjalan di sekitarku._

* * *

Butuh berapa jam untuk berada di penyeberangan jalan dekat lampu lalu lintas. Diiringi suara mobil memekakkan telinga membuat kuping gadis berambut merah muda meringis kesakitan. Suasana dingin menjelang musim dingin memang bikin tulang terasa remuk. Sekali dihantam pastinya hancur. Tidak ada yang tahu apa maksudnya.

Lampu lalu lintas tadi merah sekarang berubah jadi hijau. Berusaha berlari secepat mungkin agar bisa sampai ke rumah. Tidur di kasur yang hangat menghilangkan dinginnya cuaca musim dingin.

Tidak henti-hentinya gadis yang bernama Haruno Sakura berjalan melewati penyeberangan jalan. Dia tidak mau menoleh lagi ke belakang. Rasanya malas untuk menengok ke sana. Suasana daerah Tokyo benar-benar super sibuk. Entah sampai kapan mereka bisa istirahat.

Baru berada di tengah penyeberangan, langkah Sakura jadi lambat. Dalam keadaan _slow motion_ Sakura merasa jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Dia membalikkan badannya mencari orang yang telah membuatnya berdetak seperti ini.

Karena takut jika dirinya pingsan, Sakura memutar balik badannya kembali ke keadaan semula. Berlari ke arah rumah kecilnya. Tidak menoleh ke belakang di mana ada sosok pemuda mencari seseorang di tengah penyeberangan jalan sambil memasukkan tangan di saku celananya dan memasang _headset _ di kedua telinganya. Sama dengan Sakura, pemuda itu berputar badan dan kembali ke tujuannya semula.

* * *

_Baru sepersekian menit, jantungku terasa berdenyut kencang. Saat aku menoleh, sosok yang telah merebut hatiku tidak ada. Apakah ini hanya halusinasinya?_

* * *

Di waktu yang sama, di penyeberangan jalan yang berbeda jalur. Ada seorang pemuda berambut merah sedang berdiri di dekat kerumunan orang-orang untuk menyeberangi jalan menuju arah ke kota lain.

Pemuda ini memasang _earphone_ di kedua telinganya sambil memasukkan kedua tangan di saku celana. Suasana dingin seperti ini tidak mengganggunya, tetapi membuatnya santai. Tadi dia sedang menjalani rutin buat kerja sambilan. Dia pun tidak menyangka bakal pulang larut malam.

Nama pemuda ini namanya adalah Akasuna Sasori. Pemuda berambut merah dan berwajah manis. Semua mata meliriknya, tetapi dirinya tidak peduli. Karena tujuannya lebih penting.

Di saat lampu merah berganti hijau untuk pejalan kaki, Sasori berjalan pelan. Dia terus bersenandung. Ini tidak membuatnya terlalu fokus pada apa yang dilihatnya. Sasori sering melamun sambil mendengar lagu-lagu penyemangat di kedua telinganya.

Baru beberapa langkah penuh pelan, tiba-tiba jantung berdenyut secepat mesin. Dia terdengar ngos-ngosan. Gara-gara itu dia menengok kanan kiri siapa yang membuat dirinya seperti ini. Apa dia dewa kematian? Tetapi, dirinya tidak sama sekali merasakan hawa dingin di benaknya. Seperti ada roman terindah. Namun, dia tidak tahu apa itu.

Sasori melihat sekelilingnya. Sekilas dia melihat ada seorang gadis tengah berlari kencang akhirnya menghilang di belokan sana. Sasori tidak peduli tentang itu lagi karena jantungnya tidak sesakit seperti tadi. Dia pun kembali ke arah tujuannya, tidak mempedulikan apa yang terjadi.

**..oOo..**

Semenjak kejadian itu, Sakura maupun Sasori sering terengah-engah karena jantungnya berdenyut di saat mereka berselisih jalan. Tidak ada yang tahu setiap dari mereka mengetahui siapa orang yang melakukan itu kepada mereka. Mereka kira itu adalah halusinasi saja.

Keberapa kalinya lagi mereka bertemu di waktu yang sama dan tempat yang sama tetapi beda arah. Kondisi ini membuat mereka tidak bisa berjalan jauh lagi. Mereka berdua duduk di bangku taman. Mereka berdua tidak bertatapan. Mereka saling membelakangi, tetapi jantung dan hati mereka memberitahu bahwa sosok itu ada di sekitar mereka.

"Ada apa dengan jantungku?" tanya mereka bersamaan membuat mereka terkejut. Mereka berdua bangkit dan balik badan.

Kedua orang berbeda jenis kelamin ini kaget bercampur terpesona. Yang membuat mereka seperti ini adalah dua orang saling bertatapan saling tertarik. Sakura tersenyum malu-malu sedangkan Sasori salah tingkah.

Ditatap wajah Sakura yang cantik, pipi merona merah, jidat lebar. Ini membuat Sasori menahan napasnya. Begitu pula dengan Sakura memandang Sasori yang tampan juga manis bikin hatinya ingin sekali memilikinya. Setiap berada bersama dirinya jantung seakan berhenti berdetak.

Sakura melangkah maju menghampiri Sasori. Saat sampai tepat di depannya, tinggi Sasori beda dengan Sakura yang pendek. Tubuh kurus Sasori beda juga dengan tubuh mungil Sakura. Sakura tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan untuk menyapanya.

"Perkenalkan namaku Sakura."

"Aku tahu," kata Sasori tersenyum. Dia menunjukkan ke hatinya lewat jempolnya. "Di sini. Hatimu ada di sini. Cintamu ada tepat di dalam hatiku. Makanya aku tahu siapa kamu."

Merah. Pipi Sakura memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Dia menunduk dalam-dalam. Sakura mengembuskan napas dan mengangkat kepalanya.

"Aku juga tahu siapa namamu. Namamu adalah Sasori, bukan?" ucap Sakura tersenyum lembut membuat Sasori terpana. "Karena cintamu ada di dalam hatiku." Sakura menekan dadanya. "Tepat di jantung ini. Di sinilah hatimu berada."

Sasori mengangkat kedua tangannya menyentuh lembut pipi Sakura. "Entah kenapa saat kamu mengambil hatiku, aku terus mengingatmu. Aku tidak bisa melupakanmu."

Napas Sakura tertahan. Lidahnya kelu. Ingin sekali mengucapkan sesuatu, tetapi Sakura terlalu terpaku pada wajah tampan manis Sasori. Sasori terkekeh membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Sampai kapan menatapku? Aku memang sangat manis, tetapi aku juga laki-laki tulen." Sasori mencubit hidung Sakura. "Mengerti. Tidak apa-apa kamu katakan aku manis, tetapi jangan bilang cantik ya."

Sasori mengedipkan sebelah mata, Sakura kembali merona. Gadis musim semi mengangkat kedua tangannya dan mengamit tangan Sasori yang menyentuh kedua pipinya. "Aku tahu aku bukan gadis pilihanmu. Akan tetapi, hatimu memilihku untuk jadi pasanganku. Aku harap kamu mau menerimaku."

Wajah Sasori mendekati wajah Sakura. Mendekati bibir mereka masing-masing, mengecupnya dalam hitungan menit. Sakura terhanyut pada ciuman tersebut, membayangkan berada di luar angkasa sambil memeluk kekasih idamannya.

Sasori melepas ciumannya. "Selama hatimu ada padaku. Kamu adalah milikku, Sakura. Milikku untuk selamanya!"

Sakura memeluk Sasori, merangkul pinggangnya dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada si pemuda berambut merah. Sasori membalas pelukan gadis berambut merah muda sambil menyengir. Diletakkan dagu Sasori di atas kepala Sakura kemudian menciumnya.

"Kamu adalah pilihan terakhirku di mana aku menyimpan hati ini ke dirimu, Sakura. Selamanya tidak akan terpisahkan."

Sakura mengetatkan pelukannya. "Aku akan selalu bersamamu untuk selamanya, Sasori."

Keberadaan mereka berdua mendatangkan kebahagiaan. Semua orang yang memiliki cinta di hati, entah jarang mereka menaruhnya di mana. Yang penting hati mereka ke orang-orang terkasih. Hanya Tuhan-lah yang tahu di mana jodoh terakhir mereka berada.

**End**

**..oOo..**

**A/N: **Pendek banget. Tenang saja, saya bakal buat sekuelnya. Lagi tidak ada ide untuk bikin MC. Kebanyakan OS yang akan saya buat sekuel satu persatu. Di mohon untuk dimaklumi. Terima kasih sudah membaca! ^^

Sign,

**Zecka S. B. Fujioka**

**Date: **Makassar, 14 June 2013


End file.
